


[Podfic] A Tale Set In A Place Where They Sell The Hot Drink That Is Made From A Bean

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. A lightweight AU set in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Tale Set In A Place Where They Sell The Hot Drink That Is Made From A Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale Set In A Place Where They Sell The Hot Drink That Is Made From A Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810841) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



ThatsNumberwang said I ought to do this one, and so I have. :)

 

**Runtime 11:21**

Mediafire link:

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wjdiga12k5ihfcb/A_Tale_Set_In_A_Place..._Podfic.mp3) (6.6 MB)



 

Next - I'm currently working on [Trying to Find the In-Between](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806621) by [NoStraightLine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine).

 

Wow, hey! This is the 50th work I have posted to Archive of Our Own.

 

I think this calls for a coffee. Don't you?


End file.
